Humlesnurr-legionen
Humlesnurr-legionen er en forsvarsgruppe som Hermine Grang overtalte Harry Potter til å opprette i 1995 (også kjent under navnet HL). Grunnen til det var at hun mente at alle har krav på å lære seg ordentlig magi fordi Venke Dolorosa Uffert nektet å la dem praktisere det på grunn av at statsråden var redd for at Humlesnurr ville bruke elevene til konspirasjon mot ham og magidepartementet. Uten at Bloeuf og Uffert visste om det arrangerte Hermine et møte på Galthodet hvor de som ville være med kunne skrive seg på en liste. Hermines mål var at gruppen skulle lære seg all den magien som ikke var omhandlet i læreboka. Forsvarsgruppa var i drift i nesten et helt skoleår, men ble tilslutt avslørt av Marietta Eggelkam. Gruppen ble gjenopprettet i 1997 av Nilus Langballe, Gulla Wiltersen og Lulla Lunekjær etter at skolen hadde falt under Fyrst Voldemort. Grunnen var at de ville bekjempe dødseterne Alekto og Argel Misfall som spredte propaganda mot Gomper og Gompefødte samtidig som de bare lærte bort Svartekunster. I Den andre trollmannskrigen spilte Humlesnurr-legionen en viktig rolle, medlemmer fra organisasjonen var med å kjempet i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen og Slaget om Galtvort. =Historie= Dannelse Ikke særlig lenge etter at Harry, Ronny og Hermine hadde hatt sin første time i Forsvar mot svartekunster i det femte året deres gikk det opp for dem at de ikke kom til å lære noe praktisk magi i Uffert sine timer. I stedet lærte de om Magidepartementets godkjente teorikurs av Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Magiministeren Kornelius Bloeuf var redd for at Humlesnurr ville bruke disse timene til å lære en hær av trollmenn og hekser for å bekjempe ham og prøve å ta over som Magiminister siden han nektet å tro at Voldemort hadde gjenoppstått. Etter som om Hermine var bekymret fordi de ikke fikk lære å forsvare seg mot Svartekunster, som var viktig i kampen mot Voldemort og hans Dødsetere overtalte hun Harry til å starte en forsvarsgruppe som kunne lære seg praktisk formelbruk. Ettersom Harry helt klart var den av dem som hadde hatt mest forhold til svarteforsvar fordi han hadde brukt defensiv og offensiv magi i sine sammenstøt med Voldemort, fant Hermine ut at det best at han ble lærer. Til å begynne med var Harry motvillig, men etter to uker med Uffert og hennes tittel som Galtvorts første Storinkvisitor aksepterte han. Dermed inviterte Hermine de som var villige til å være med i forsvarsgruppen og lære praktisk magi til Galthodet i skoleårets første tur til Galtvang, men Harry var skeptisk til om noen ville møte opp. Etter at Aftenprofeten hadde startet en kampanje mot ham var det mange av elevene som tok ham for å være en løyner. Da Harry så hvor mange som kom til Galthodet ble han forbløffet over å se en stor gjeng av Griffinger, Håsblåsinger og Ravnkloinger, selv om han mistenkte at noen av dem som for eksempel Sakarias Smutt bare var der for å vite om natten Fredrik Djervell døde. Etter en skeptisk begynnelse begynte vennene til Harry å legge ut om alle hans heltedåder: at han reddet De vises stein, beseiret en basilisk i Mysteriekammeret, jaget bort hundrevis av Desperanter, og ikke minst at han hadde duellert Voldemort. Trangen til at organisasjonen måtte forbli hemmelig var stor ettersom at dersom Uffert fant ut om det ville den helt sikkert bli nedlagt og de ville bli utvist. Hver enkelt student signerte på et pergament for å vise sin forpliktelse. Uten at noen visste om det forhekset Hermine pergamentet slik at den inkluderte en våde. Dersom en av studentene fant på å avsløre HL ville man oppdage ordet "snik" i ansiktet dens. Da møtet var over var avtalen å fortsette så snart man fant en velegnet sted. Det HL medlemmene ikke visste var at Mundungus Styrfeder, forkledd som en heks med et tett slør hadde holdt øye med dem på Galthodet, under oppdrag for Føniksordenen, mens Krimian Kverve informerte Uffert om møtet i påstanden om å gjøre et røverkjøp for å unngå straff for en serie doer som kastet opp. Uffert brukte den informasjonen til å lage Utdanningsdirektiv nummer 24, som forbød alle former for elevsammenkomst på mer en tre elever, som ikke var godtatt av Storinkvisitoren. I begynnelsen trodde Ronny at en av studentene som var på møtet hadde forrådt dem, inntil Hermine sa at dersom det var tilfelle ville hun ha visst om det på grunn av våden hun hadde kastet på pergamentet med medlemslisten. Tiltross for at Uffert forbød slike møter, forsikret Harry medlemmene om at møtene ville fortsette så snart de fant et egnet sted. Alt de måtte var å være forsiktige. Ved en ren tilfeldighet fortalte Husnissen Noldus Harry om Nødvendeligrommet, som han ofte brukte til å gjemme den fulle husnissen Blunka i. Etter at Noldus hadde forklart for Harry hvor han kunne finne rommet, holdt HL sin første samling. Praktisering 450px|right|thumb|Hele Humlesnurr-legionen I den første timen fant Cho Chang på navnet Harrys gjeng, men Gulla kom på dekknavnet "Humlesnurr-legionen" for å skremme Magidepartementets arbeidere fordi de var redd for at Humlesnurr skulle lage en forsvarsgruppe som kunne hjelpe ham med å ta over Magidepartementet. Harry startet å vise dem avæpningsformelen Exitarmus. Da Sakarias Smutt sa at den formelen var lite effektiv fortalte Harry ham at da Fyrst Voldemort prøvde å drepe ham ved Lillehenge gravplass var det den formelen som reddet ham. Etterhvert skjønte de at det ikke var sikkert å gi beskjed om møtene på den samme måten som før, dermed forhekset Hermine en mynt til hvert HL medlem med Varifomelen. Hver gang Harry fant et nytt møtetidspunkt, forandret tallene på hver mynt seg slik at de fikk informasjonen om dato og klokkeslett. Gruppen gjorde raske fremskritt, og fikk en rettferdig vurdering. Før juleferien rakk de å lære seg formlene Hindrio og Lamstivostøvus . 300px|left|thumb|Lulla Lunekjær maner frem en skytsverge Møtene fortsatte i de første månedene i 1996 og masserømmningen fra Trollmannsfengselet Azkaban gjorde at medlemmene forbedret sine prestasjoner, særlig synlig var det hos Nilus Langballe. Hermine, Ronny og Harry fikk greie på at tre av fangene hadde vært med på tortureringen av foreldrene til Nilus på slutten av Den første trollmannskrigen som førte til at de ble innlagt på St. Mungos Hospital. Klassen mestret rett etter det Skjoldformelen Parero og startet så på Forvento Vergum. Klassen tok på den tiden i mot et nytt medlem, nemlig: Jokum Finnimann, grunnen til at Jokum ikke var medlem fra før av var fordi moren hans hadde trodd på versjonen til Aftenprofeten. Da et intervju hvor Harry fortalte sannheten stod på trykk i Kleggen var det mange, derimot Jokum og moren hans som trodde ham og skjønte at det var noe som ikke stemte med Magidepartementets versjon. Avslørelsen 400px|thumb|Cho Chang og inkvisitorialtroppen Like før påske avslørte Marietta Eggelkam (i filmen er rollen gitt til Cho Chang), en av HL-medlemmene gruppens virksomhet til Uffert. Marietta var med i HL mot sin vilje, grunnen til at hun var med var fordi Cho Chang, venninnen hennes hadde fått henne med på det. Moren hennes jobbet i Flumnett administrasjonen, og hun hjalp Uffert med å overvåke peisene inn til Galtvort. Fordi Marietta var redd for at morens jobb kunne bli i vanskeligheter dersom de ble oppdaget, fant hun det best å si i fra om HL`s møtested til Uffert. Imidlertidig ble formelen som Hermine hadde kastet på Pergamentet med listen over HL medlemmene aktivert og skrev ordet "Snik" i fjeset hennes med kviser. Noldus fikk raskt greie på hendelsen og skyndtet seg til Nødvendeligrommet for å advare Harry og HL medlemmene kom seg avgårde. Men dessverre ble noen av dem, Harry inkludert tatt av Uffert og hennes Inkvisitorialtropp. Smygardingene søkte igjennom rommet, og Petrea Parkasen fant pergamentet med listen over samtlige HL medlemmer, med tittelen: "Humlesnurr-legionen". Fordi hun endelig hadde funnet ut at Humlesnurr virkelig hadde opprettet en forsvarsgruppe kontaktet Uffert Kornelius Bloeuf. Like etter beskyldte Uffert og Bloeuf Humlesnurr for å ha opprettet gruppen, for å beskytte Harryog de andre studentene mot Departementets vrede tok han på seg all skylden. Svartspaneren og medlem av Føniksordenen: Nestor Bindebolt brukte en Missminneformel på Marietta for å gjøre hennes minner identiske med Humlesnurr sin forklaring. Den bekjennelsen gjorde at Bloeuf kunne arrestere ham, men før han fikk gjort det forsvant Humlesnurr og Uffert ble innsatt som rektorinne på Galtvort. Gjennombruddet Tiltross for at HL var blitt forbudt, hindret ikke det mange av elevene, spesielt Fred og Frank Wiltersen fra å gjøre opprør mot den nye rektorinnen til skolen. Raketter ble forhekset til å fly rundt i borgen, og i en av korridorene plantet Fred og Frank en Sump. I et gjennombrudd gjort i stand til å gi Harry tilgang til Flumnettet på Ufferts kontor, ble tvillingene fanget av Uffert og Inkvisitorialtroppen. I et siste forsøk på å trasse Uffert brukte tvillingene Apporto formelen for å få sopelimene sine og forlot skolen for å starte en karriere i morrobutikken sin. Etter at Fred og Frank dro fra skolen var det mange som fortsatte tvillingenes virksomhet ved å utløse møkkbomber, bruke Skulkesnask og i Laffen Styx sitt tilfelle slippe ut Småtlere på kontoret til Uffert. Flere ganger var det mange som sa: "Fortsetter det slik er det like før jeg tar en Wiltersen!" Dette tiltross var U.G.L.E.r like rundt hjørnet, og HL-medlemmene imponerte sensorene sine i bruk av praktiske formler i Forsvar mot svartekunster eksamenen, spesielt gjaldt det Harry som fikk bonuspoeng fordi han klarte å mane frem en fullstendig Skytsverge. Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen Etter at Harry hadde hatt en syn om at Sirius ble torturert i Mysterieavdelingen av Voldemort ville Harry med en gang reise for å redde ham. Men Hermine mente at de trengte et sikkert bevis for at Sirius faktisk ble torturert, dermed overtalte hun ham til å gå inn på kontoret til Uffert for å bruke peisen hennes til å kontakte Grimoldsplass 12. Harry og Hermine brøt seg inn på kontoret, mens Ronny distraherte Uffert. Gulla og Lulla Lunekjær stod på utsiden i korridoren og holdt vakt for å passe på at ingen oppdaget dem. Men de tapte i forsøket, da Uffert forstod knepet deres og fikk tak i alle ved hjelp av Inkvisitorialtroppen. Også Nilus som hadde til hensikt å hjelpe Gulla ble knepet i sammen med de andre. Uffert ville først lure ut sannheten av Harry ved hjelp av Veritaserum, men Professor Slur fortalte henne at han ikke hadde mer Veritaserum. Deretter truet hun med å bruke Martyrius forbannelsen, for å få Harry til å snakke. Men da fant Hermine raskt på en løsning, hun begynte å gråte og fortalte at HL holdt på å lage et slags våpen til Humlesnurr. Uffert trodde på henne med det samme og Harry og Hermine lurte Uffert med seg til den forbudte skogen, da Uffert fikk øye på noen kenataurer kalte hun dem "Halv - kastere" og det resulterte i at kenataurene (med noe assistanse fra Gnurrg bærte henne ut fra skogen. Harry og Hermine kom seg tilbake til borgen hvor de ble gjenforent med Ronny, Gulla, Lulla og Nilus, som hadde kommet seg fra Inkvisitorialtroppen ved å bruke en kombinasjon av Lammevåder, Exitarmus og Flaggerbus våder. De seks HL medlemmene fløy så på dystraler til London, for så å få vite at Voldemort bare hadde plantet synet i tankene til Harry for å få han til å komme å ta ned profetien deres fra hyllen i Mysterieavdelingen. I den påfølgende kampen gjennomgikk flere av HL medlemmene lidelser inntil noen medlemmer fra Føniksordenen for å redde dem. Alle HL medlemmene overlevde kampen og etter at de returnerte til Galtvort ble de pleiet av Madam Pomfritt på Sykestua. Denne kampen gjorde at Voldemorts tilbakekomst ble offentliggjort samtidig som det var begynnelsen på Den andre trollmannskrigen. Pause Etter som det i skoleåret 1996 - 1997 ikke lenger var et behov for å lære Praktisk magi i hemmelighet, selv om det var ønsker om å fortsette fra noen av medlemmene. Det året var det Severus Slur som var lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster, og mange av de som hadde vært medlemmer av HL nytte godt av sine praktiske erfaringer og fant undervisningen mye enklere en først anntatt. Gjenopprettelsen "Humlesnurr-legionen er fortsatt i drift!" -Det oppslaget ble funnet på flere av borgveggene etter at det var klart at Slur ble rektor. Den 1. August 1997 falt Magidepartementet under kontroll av Fyrst Voldemort og dødseterne hans. Skolegangen på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ble obligatorisk, og Gompefødte ble fanget og sendt til Azkaban, forutinntatt av Registreringen for Gompefødte etter rettsaker. På Galtvort ble Severus Slur innsatt som ny rektor, og dødseterne Argel og Alekto Misfall ble satt inn i fagene Forsvar mot svartekunster og Gompologi. Ettersom Harry, Ronny og Hermine letet etter Malacruxer var det Nilus Langballe, Gulla Wiltersen og Lulla Lunekjær som gjenopptok Humlesnurr-legionen. Medlemmene i HL kjempet mot skolens nye autoritet, som spredte fæle ting om Gomper og Gompefødte og lærte studentene Svartekunster. På natten snek HL medlemmene seg rundt i borgen og skrev slagord på veggene, og generellt sett trosset autoriteten til Slur og Misfall søsknene. Studentene fikk regelmessig straff i form av slåing fra professorene for deres frekkhet. Noen ble til og med straffet ved å bli brukt som et offer for Martyrius forbannelsen fra andre studenter, som for eksempel: Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel. Gruppen var desutten enige om å prøve å hjelpe Harry, Ronny og Hermine, ved å forberede seg på å gjøre opprør mot lærerne når trekløveret returnerte til skolen. Gulla, Nilus og Lulla forsøkte å stjele Gudrik Griffings sverd fra rektors kontor, men de ble stanset av Slur og sendt til arrest i Den forbudte skogen. Men etterhvert begynte klubben å dø sakte ut, først ble Lulla kidnappet da hun var på vei hjem fra juleferie (på grunn av at faren hennes hadde trykt en artikkel fordi han støttet Harry), så forsvant også Gulla ved påsketider fordi familien gikk i skjul da Harry, Hermine og Ronny rømte fra Malfangenes herrskapshus. Da Mikkel Kroken ble torturert av Misfall søsknene fant Nilus det best å gjøre slik at ikke flere risikerte livene sine for å hjelpe til. Dermed trakk han tilbake gruppens handlinger mot administrasjonen. De HL-medlemmene som fortsatt oppholdt seg på skolen, holdt seg skjult på Nødvendeligrommet som for anledningen var forvandlet til å inneholde senger. Da Slaget ved Galtvort inntraff den 2. mai i 1998 var det et fåtall av medlemmene som var med å kjempe i kampen. en:Dumbledore's Army fr:Armée de Dumbledore ru:Отряд Дамблдора Kategori:Deltakere i Galtvortslaget Kategori:Deltakere i slaget ved Astronomitårnet Kategori:Deltakere i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen Kategori:Fiender av Dødsetere Kategori:Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Allierte Føniksordenen Kategori:Organisasjoner Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Studentgrupper ved Galtvort Kategori:Artikler relaterte til Humlesnurrlegionen